Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas
One of the things that I love about Borderlands are the pop culture references embedded in the Legendary class weapons. Gearbox has included references from sources as varied as ancient Greek mythology (Atlas weapons) to Scarface and the Talking Heads (Chiquito Amigo repeaters and Penetrator snipers respectively). It got me wondering about what new kinds of "Pop Legendary" weapons the Borderlands community can come up with.... Below is my first idea for a new "Pop Legendary" weapon: DV88 Magnum Revolver ''It shoots through schools'' This is an homage to Joe Piscapo's character Danny Vermin from the 1984 movie'' Johnny Dangerously'', a comic spoof of 1930's era crime/gangster movies. In it Danny Vermin pulls an absurdly long-barreled revolver out of his jacket. Vermin's sidekick, Dutch, states that "They made it for him special. It's an .88 Magnum" to which Vermin adds "It shoots through schools." This was a clear spoof of the most powerful revolver in the world (at the time), the .44 Magnum, popularized by the Dirty Harry movies playing at that time. Later Vermin states that his .88 Magnum "...goes through armor. And through the victim, through the wall, through a tree outside..." The DV88 Magnum Revolver should be a 6-round revolver with no scope and, of course, a REALLY long barrel. Probably a Jakobs in keeping with the old-time theme of the movie. It should have no recoil reduction since a real-life .88 Magnum would kick like a mule. This shouldn't be a problem as it should do enough damage to kill low- to mid-level enemies in one shot. The flavor text should endow the revolver with the ability to shoot bullets that go through the target and damage anything behind it. This through-and-through effect may be triggered by a critical hit, a killing shot, or just by pulling the trigger. It may have the Hunter Trespass ability to ignore shields since it can "go through armor." Post your ideas for "Pop Legendary" weapons here. Don't forget to include the origin of the reference, weapon specifications, and the effect, if any, that the flavor text will have. Be specific as I'm hoping the folks at Gearbox pay attention and might include our ideas in upcoming Borderlands material. created by fryguy42 - "The Answer to Life, The Universe, and Everything" Hunter Sniper - Remember, if it took more than one shot, you weren't me. Fryguy42 20:15, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Don't fret if you aren't familiar with editing wiki's. I'm barely a "noob-level" editor myself. (it took me 6 tries to get this edit to stick. O_o ) Just keep the great ideas coming and I'll handle the boring details. Also, include as much detail as possible. I'm worried that my header translations don't always reflect the contributor's original idea. Shoot me a message if I get it wrong. Fryguy42 16:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) OH OH I GOT ONE: "He'll turn red any second now." Spy checker. Reference to "Meet the Spy," from TF2. The quote is directly what the blue soldier says after shotgunning the Blue spy's head off, thinking the spy was the red spy.. Therefore, Legendary Shock Shotgun. Because BLUE TEAM GnarlyToaster 00:02, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Help me out, Toaster. What's the name of your shotty? Fryguy42 03:57, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Hurricane ''Rock you like a hurricane! Maliwan - Submachine Gun - Hurricane - Rock you like a hurricane! Every shot fired from this gun will explode x3 or x4, and comes with an extended clip. Referencing the song Rock you like a hurricane by The Scorpions. A Lonely Nomad 19:00, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Hercules ''You don't like me when I'm drunk! Atlas - Hercules - Shotgun - You don't like me when I'm drunk! The effect is that the gun will fire a carnage rocket with an excessive amount of damage - up around 1500. It will also have greatly increased accuracy. The reference is, of course, the bastard son of Zeus, who had an incredible amount of strength. The "You don't like me when I'm drunk reference" is refering to the fact that he killed on two separate occasions, his wife and children and his centaur mentor while shit faced. A Lonely Nomad 19:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Pipe bomb (grenade mod) ''What is that mysterious ticking noise? Grenade mod - Pipe bomb - What is that mysterious ticking noise? This grenade mod has the highest damage and blast radius in the game. Referencing the parody of Harry Potter, Potter Puppet Pals. In one spoof the whole group starts singing along to mysterious ticking noise before Ron reveals it is a pipe bomb, blowing them all up. A Lonely Nomad 20:06, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Cupid ''Make war, not love! S&S Munitions - Semi automatic sniper rifle - Cupid - Make war, not love! Every shot fired from this weapon has the chance to temporarily charm enemies and turn them against each other. This effect does not work against bosses however. Referencing Destroy All Human's (video game) motto - Make war, not love! A Lonely Nomad 18:55, April 25, 2010 An alternate idea for this concept would be to make "Cupid" a Skill for Lillith. The percentage chance to charm enemies and/or duration of charm would be determined by how many Skill Points are attributed to the Skill. Fryguy42 21:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC) One Man Army (class mod) ''Army of One'' Anshin - Survivor - Army of One Decreases the cooldown of your action skill by 30% when equipped, and stacks with any skills/mods. A Lonely Nomad 20:07, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Referencing the video game Army of Two. Juggernaut (shield) ''I'm the Juggernaut... Time for legendary shield now. Pangolin - Juggernaut - DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM! - Referencing the juggernaut from X-men. He was incredibly strong, basically a meat covered tank. At one point he gets stuck in the floor by one of the "good" mutants. He screams, "Don't you know who I am? I'm the juggernaut Bitch!" and smahs the floor open. The effect is that all bullet damage to the vault hunter is reduced by half. However, elemental attacks, melee, and falling will still inflict the same amount of damage. A Lonely Nomad 17:10, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Bellerophon (shield) ''Chimera? What Chimera? This wiki started out as a New Legendary "Weapons" Ideas forum, but A Lonely Nomad is right: Guns wouldn't be worth jack without shields. So...the Hyperion Bellerophon shield. Bellerophon was the legendary mortal Greek hero that slew the three-headed monster, the Chimera. The Atlas Chimera revolver shoots alternating corrosive, fire, and shock bullets. To counter this, the Hyperion corporation has created the Bellerophon shield. This shield will have corrosive, fire, and shock resistance and will emit an alternating corrosive, fire, and shock Burst, Wave, or Nova depending on the type. Keep the weapon ideas coming B'Landers, but start thinking about Legendary shield and class mod ideas. btw, I am contemplating a forum discussing the possibility that Atlas and Hyperion were once the same company. This is based on the fact that both Atlas and Hyperion are the names of mythological Greek Titans. As Atlas was one of the original 12 Titans and Hyperion was the son of Gaia and Uranus (also two of the original 12) then I would theorize that Hyperion broke away from the parent company, Atlas. I need to do some more research. I don't want to clutter this forum with misc. stuff so if you have any ideas or thoughts watch for the new forum or take a stab at creating a new wiki yourself. It's fun and pretty addictive once you start! Fryguy42 19:29, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Austin ''Activate the "laser" Eridian - Blaster - Austin - Red text Activate the "laser" - Extremely high recharge and damage. If you can't work out the reference you have a crap taste in movies. A Lonely Nomad 16:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay, JUST got that. =D Had to go in and tweak the flavor text header accordingly. Fryguy42 22:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) BE Veryman ''400 babies Tourge - Sniper - BEVERYMAN - "400 babies." Has seemingly low damage, (4 for level 50), but then shoots 400 bullets like a shotgun on acid (So the level 50 would do 1600 damage). It's also accurate. Ish. Reference to POWERTHIRST (For people who need GRATUITOUS AMOUNTS OF ENERGY) Bear Blaster ''Too energetic for normal sports'' Tourge - Shotgun - Bear Blaster - A sport you'll invent because you'll be TOO ENERGETIC FOR NORMAL SPORTS - Shotgun that shoots BEARS. Same video. GnarlyToaster 16:54, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Oops, mine got lumped in here. sorry. GnarlyToaster 16:54, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Medusa ''Freeze! Don't move! Atlas - Medusa - Freeze! Don't move! - Referencing the Gorgon medusa and her ability to turn people to stone. The gun will come with x3 or x4 corrosive and a near 100% chance to (for want of a better word) splat. Also has the chance to stun an enemy, and as the red text suggests, completely immobilise him. However the said enemy would still be able to you their gun and attack but only if you were within range. Has the ability to spawn with the Cyclops scope. By the way sorry for not making a new section but I am a wikipedia noob and I don't know how. A Lonely Nomad 19:34, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Not a problem. I'll take care of the details. You guys just keep coming up with great ideas! :)Fryguy42 20:05, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Convict ''Ain't no rest for the wicked... Torgue - Shotgun - Convict - "Ain't no rest for the wicked..." Referencing the song heard in the intro by Cage the Elephant. Basically, the gun comes with a two shell clip, but it fires off all the rounds in the clip with one shot. This means you will have to be constantly reloading, hence "Ain't no rest for the wicked." Comes with increased damage and accuracy, and can spawn with the friendly fire spread and element. A Lonely Nomad 16:25, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Amazing idea, that'd certainly be fun to use : p GT: Lablamadaha 18:17, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Uprising ''We will be victorious! SO COME ON! Vladof - Machine gun - When downed, this gun recieves a 300% damage, RoF and accuracy boost. Referencing the song uprising by muse, with the lyrics as follows: They will not forrrrrrce us, and they will stop degraaaaading us and they will not controooooool us and we will be victorious! SO COME ON! A Lonely Nomad 20:54, April 21, 2010 (UTC) FFFFFFFF!! You win 1 internet because i would search day n' night for an Uprising. Thats such an awesome idea. ~ One random guy 21:18, April 21, 2010 (UTC) It would be hilarious, just running along going" I shall not be degraded! I shall be victorious! A Lonely Nomad 19:32, April 22, 2010 (UTC) NICE! Keep 'em comin' B'landers! Fryguy42 20:18, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Paradise ''There ain't no heaven, oh boy, there ain't no heaven Tediore - Smg - Infinite clip Referencing the song "No heaven" by DJ champion, and is heard after defeating the destroyer. A Lonely Nomad 20:38, April 23, 2010 (UTC) It could have ammo regen similar to some of the Savior SMG's. The Paradise should be a mandatory weapon drop after defeating the Destroyer. Fryguy42 22:46, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes. A Lonely Nomad 15:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) The Matrix ''There is no spoon'' I had an idea for a shotgun called the Matrix. It would be a combat shotgun with a 5 round magazine and a good fire rate. It fires 12 pellets, all of which bounce 4-5 times each, and would have x4 corrosive damage. The reference is obviously to the popular movie, the Matrix, in which the green computer text is a common theme. The spread would look awesome in confined areas, and would be effective too. The red text could be "Welcome to the real world" , as uttered by Morpheus, or perhaps for "There is no spoon", although that doesn't fit quite right. Finally, theres "What do you need? Besides a miracle. - Guns. Lots of guns." I can't decide between these 3. Either way, it would be an awesome gun. TheHummel 23:54, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Maybe the pellets could have a slow travel rate, similar to a Tsunami SMG. That would be in keeping with the Matrix's "bullet time" scenes. As for a flavor text, how about Trinity's "Dodge this"? Kinda obscure, but appropriate to the shotgun. Personally, I like "There is no spoon." :D Fryguy42 04:23, April 23, 2010 (UTC) It would be better if it was shock as we already have a corrosive shotty. A Lonely Nomad 15:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Not all weapon types are supposed to cover all elements. If each specific weapon type is considered, no weapon type has full elemental coverage - the Chimera counts as a bit of each, so it's no competitor to the Madjack; Kyros' Power is mainly transfusion, so explosive credit goes to the Cobra. Back to the subject, the weapon effect could be similar to TK's Wave. The projectiles can fire out in a straight line that bounces off surfaces, but travel extremely slowly. Higher damage could compensate for it. --Nagamarky 16:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Its just we have the plague (corrosive), crux and hammer( explosive), friendly fire( incendinary) and I would like my soldier to have a shottie for every occasion. =D A Lonely Nomad 16:07, April 24, 2010 (UTC) True. When I was farming Craw for shotgun proficiency, I was using a Plague, Hammer and FFire; kept mumbling to myself about the lack of a legendary shock shotgun. I've never found a shock shotgun good enough to outdo my normal one. --Nagamarky 16:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree that there is a lack of a killer shock shotgun in the game. The corrosive (green) effect works well in keeping with the TheHummel's Matrix theme so.....sounds like a challenge to me, B'Landers! Can someone come up with a shock shotgun AND a historical or pop cultural reference to tie it to? On a serious note, this is my first attempt at a real wiki and I was unaware that an email was sent out every time I hit the "save page" button. I still like to "save early and save often" but in the future I'll try to tone down the saves. My apologies to everyone watching this wiki for blowing up your email accounts. Fryguy42 16:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Conductor ''The giant has risen'' Heres an attempt. Maliwan - Conductor - Assault Shotgun - The giant has risen - Referencing the wunderwaffe dg2 from nazi zombies. The pellets have a 100% chance to cause shock, It sports a 3 round clip (so did the wunderwaffe) and does the highest shock damage in the game. The bullets travel slowly through the air and cannot riquochet. It also has the chance to spread to enemies in a similar fashion to the defiler, just like the wunderwaffe ( it always spread between enemies.) A Lonely Nomad 16:49, April 24, 2010 (UTC) The Portal ''The cake is a lie'' Somebody should put this where it belongs later, as I don't know how, but I'll give my spin on an electric shotgun. It would be called the Portal, in reference to the game Portal, in which you have a gun with shoots one hole, which is blue, and then a second one, which is yellow/orange, and you could go through the spot where you shot one of the two portals and appear at the spot where you shot the other portal. You should probably look up the game if you don't know what I'm talking about, because the concept is hard to explain. Anyways, the shotgun would fire just 2 shots- which would be very powerful shots, and have a 100% chance to deal shock damage. If possible, one shot would be a blue color (pretty much as it is) and the other would be orange. The fire rate would be adequate, but not too much, and the accuracy would be fairly good. The red text would be "The cake is a lie", which is probably one of the most well known quotes from any videogame. There are literally dozens of other good quotes from the game that could also fit, but this is the most pop-culture-y and most widely known. I welcome comments/ additions! TheHummel 06:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I love this gun! It's only appropriate that Gearbox pay tribute to Half-Life, an FPS that helped to define the genre. Like TheHummel says, there are so many good quotes from Portal that we could come up with variations on the Portal Shotgun all day. How 'bout a rarer type that spawns with the flavor text "Still Alive" that endows the gun with slow ammo regen? Also, a few thoughts to tweak your idea: a 2-shot magazine would make this a Hunter-type shotgun (my personal favorite) which would naturally have high power, high accuracy, and a moderate RoF. In keeping with the Borderlands mechanics the first shot would be Shock (blue) and the second shot would be Fire (orange). I would not want to be on the wrong end of this gun! Fryguy42 19:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC) The Still Alive quote should give about the same thing as the Atlas Aries.CinnamonPheonix 21:55, April 27, 2010 (UTC) You are right, of course. I keep forgetting about the Aries. Fryguy42 22:10, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Due to all the quotes that could be used, they could probably make a Portal gun manufacturer. ^ Haha, true, they probably could. I have some more thoughts for this gun. It should be smooth, rounded, and white, like the original portal gun, and preferably have a small bar code on the side of it. One shot should be shock and the other should be fire, as Fryguy42 said... however I don't know if this is possible in the current game mechanics. All the other multi-elemental guns alternate between them, even the tsunami; it just does so very rapidly. I am unsure if it is possible to have it shoot two kinds in one single shot. Instead, it could be like Sledge's shotgun, which fires twice with only one pull of the trigger. This is keeping more in theme of the original gun too, because it was a one-shot style weapon, but at the same time it loses functionality as a true shotgun. If they fired mini-rocket things, though, then we may have a whole new kind of gun on our hands, but it could be the first actually effective rocket launching shotgun. Still, a double-elemental shotgun would be preferred. These are just my thoughts. TheHummel 21:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) SL62 Friendly Spider ''Your friendly neighborhood sniper-man'' Okay, new gun idea. This one is a sniper rifle referencing, obviously, Spiderman. The prefix "SL" is in honor of Stan Lee, co-creator (with Steve Ditko) of Spiderman and the "62" references Spidey's first appearance in the August 1962 issue of Amazing Fantasy. This sniper rifle should be a Hyperion, to take advantage of the crimson color. Different spawns of the weapon will have varying magazine sizes, from 3 to 10, with the rarest featuring ammo regen, referencing Spiderman's different iterations throughout the years; sometimes he ran out of "web-juice" and sometimes he produced it himself through his mutation. The bullet should travel at normal speed but will show the tracers normally visible to other players but not to the shooter him/herself. The bullets will have a stun effect upon impact representing Spidey's use of his webs to tie up his enemies. A rare variation of the SL62 Friendly Spider will be the: SL62V Fearsome Spider ''Your fearsome neighborhood sniper-man'' The "V" suffix is for Venom and, in addition to the stun effect, the gun will have a corrosive effect as well. This sniper rifle should be colored black and should feature either an enlarged magazine or ammo regen. Fryguy42 21:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Molotov (grenade mod) ''Forward, comrades! Alright, here's something I think has never been covered- a legendary grenade mod. This would work in a similar way to a contact grenade, in that it activates on the the first thing it touches. Could be House, rock, bandit, whatever. Besides doing extreme fire damage with a large splash radius, it the flames would also stick around wherever they originally were for quite a while, making this extremely effective at blocking paths. Gunslinga 21:35, April 25, 2010 (UTC)Gunslinga According to '''Gunslinga's' original post this grenade mod is manufactured by Vladov. (I removed the manufacturer's name from the title header for continuity's sake.) Also, I'd love to see this mod come in corrosive as well since I just get a kick out of watching the baddies melt. :D Fryguy42 22:40, April 26, 2010 (UTC) G1N Nailer ''Your head's like a hole'' This Dahl sniper rifle is in honor of one of my favorite bands of forever, nine inch nails and their song from off the Pretty Hate Machine album "Head Like a Hole." (please no flame posts about how nin isn't technically a "band." I KNOW.) The prefix "G1N" is loose 133tsp33k for "9 Inch" and the flavor text, "your head's like a hole" implies exactly what it does....puts large holes in the baddies' heads. As a regular shooter it will deal moderate damage (think 600-700 at level 61) with a .4 to .6 RoF. The folks at Dahl will have made the Nailer with a very low recoil rate and a high bullet velocity. The relatively low damage will be more than made up for by the fact that the Nailer will have 300% burst fire while zoomed in and deal 500% critical hit damage. Fryguy42 04:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) 001101 Necro Blaster ''You keep what you kill'' This Eridian handgun is inspired by the gravity-based weaponry used by the Necromongers in the final installment of the Riddick Trilogy, The Chronicles of Riddick. The Necro's used, among other incredibly effective weapons, a hand-held pistol-like firearm that shot a single blast of energy that, upon impact, blasted the target back several yards and made the victim severely "life-challenged." The Necro Blaster will emit a white ball larger than that emitted by a Ball Blaster but much smaller than that of a Cannon. The gun will shoot a projectile that will have a velocity similar to that of a Ball Blaster, a RoF of around 1.5, and fire 4 shots before cooldown. In keeping with the Necromonger weapons, the Necro Blaster will have a 100% chance for knock-back similar to that of a shotgun. Fryguy42 04:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Congrats to... ...A Lonely Nomad for putting me to shame by contributing 8 new Legendary ideas (at this time) since I created this wiki. You win the first (and hopefully last, at least until I can come up with a less lame name) Leggy Award for New Legendary Ideas Forum Contributions! (applause) Fryguy42 21:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I deserve this. =D A Lonely Nomad 18:54, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Espionage ''Weapons and equipment OSP? The Espionage is a Dahl-made sniper rifle with a black-and-dark gray-camo coloring. The gun is a reference to the Metal Gear Solid series, in which equipment and such is, for the most part, found during the game while staying hidden (OSP = On-Site Procurement). The special effect is that, while scoped in, the user sees all enemies tinted the color of their loot's rarity, or at least the highest rarity piece they have. It would also tend to have a high-quality scope, for long-range sniping. Basically, it lets you know if a Craw run will yield pearlescents, or which bandit/Lance to headshot first. The effect comes from its accessory, so the Espionage cannot be elemental. On another note, I made a minor edit to the headings. Should be an improvement, if I didn't mess up. Bear in mind that (if I recall properly) no special effect text actually contains quotation marks, so those have been removed. See: a song and a film. I only edited headings, so ideas that weren't their own heading did not get changed. -- 19:48, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Claptrap. You are right, of course, about the quotation marks. Unfortunately, I don't know how to color the text. Drop me a note, if you will, on how to color the text or where to find out more about editing this wiki. Thanks again. Fryguy42 21:59, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Golden Gun ''I only need one, Mr. Bond A repeater, with very small mag size, like 5 or less, basically it should kill everything in 1 shot, regardless of damage. So the damage on this thing could be something like 1, and any normal mob would die in 1 hit ( So no bosses or badasses), if that seems op or not even that usefull, maybe it would have the ability of crits being 1 shot kills atleast, and have 100% accuracy at all times. It should be the ultimate marksmens pistol, and obviously referencing Scaramanga, famous assasin from James Bond, don't really have a good quote idea yet, ill add one later, I just really like the idea of this gun and the idea of a fast killing pistol with small magazine size, so even if your killing fast, you gotta reload alot, basically the 100% accuracy would be so when you shoot, your shots are precise, and the 1 shot kill for criticals is the better idea, cause then you gotta worry bout making those single shots before reloading, and with a small clip size, something less then 5, you will be scrambling to put in those clutch headshots, Thats basically how i play the game already, love using pistols, its kinda sda and funny at the same time though wen you got empty several clips to the face of some lance. TreeJs 20:09, April 26, 2010 (UTC) for the flavor text how about "shaken, not stirred" ??IbanezRokr 23:11, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so to sum up, Would have a 1 shot clip instead to follow the traditional golden gun and a decent reload speed. TreeJs 19:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Lazah ''Imma firin' ma "lazah!" Seriously, If you don't get the reference, you haven't been on the internet. Manufacturer: INTERNET (New!) Type: Sniper Rifle ''"Imma Firin' Mah Lazah!" Instead of firing bullets, it fires a lazer that only stops for walls. This lazer will hit immediately (instead of a moving bullet, the lazer just appears)... Makes "BWAGH!" sound when fired! Clip Size: 1 Velocity: ∞ (infinity) Reload Speed: 5 seconds LEVEL REQUIREMENT: 50 Damage: 10,000 (wow!) Accuracy: 100% (Perfectly straight lazer) Fire Rate: What fire rate? It's a one shot clip! CHARGE YER LAZARHS! A Lonely Nomad 20:44, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ~TylerSmith7 RATE THIS! If the rate this is for this gun specifically, its kinda whack compared to the rest here, just a wee bit. I don't get the reference :( , I guess atleast I don't spend all day online TreeJs 21:42, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Well if you're gonna put random /b/ humor into a gun, how about have it deal 9001 damage, so its over 9000? I know It's technically already over 9000 damage, but it'd be funnier that way. Gunslinga 22:04, April 27, 2010 (UTC)Gunslinga Personally, I don't care if it does 0 damage. Just try and stop me from rocking all day a gun that goes "BWAGH" when I fired it! :D Fryguy42 17:55, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Note Regarding the "RATE THIS!" post (editor unknown): I just want to interject that rating is not really in keeping with the spirit of this wiki. Remember, not ALL of the games's Legendary weapons are "killer" wep's. Some are just regular weapons with a slight alteration and some not very useful at all. Also, the utility of a weapon is entirely in the eye of the beholder. A killer sniper may not be useful to a player partial to using shotguns or to melee fighting. This site is intended to give fellow B'anders a chance to be creative, post their new ideas, and (hopefully) to inspire Gearbox with fun new weapon ideas. If you like a weapon, by all means, say so! And if you don't, feel free to say so, but challenge yourself to come up with something better and post it. I'm sure we all want to see it! In the end remember, this is not MY wiki. It's YOURS. Contribute and spread the word. Fryguy42 23:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Progress ''Boink! The Progress is a Hyperion-made pistol, with one round in a clip. Its damage is always 1 as well, and it has 100% accuracy and a decent or splendid scope. The reload is ''very slow, with the base being about ten seconds. So why use it? Well, the Progress isn't designed for combat. It's ability is that, when the bullet hits something, it automatically teleports you to about a foot behind the impact point. This includes enemies, but won't function if fired accidentally far outside of the map (where you would certainly die). Therefore, it could be used for a couple things: #Getting in close to enemies instantly, in position to melee them, use a low-accuracy/high-power weapon, or whatever #A mini Fast Travel, allowing you to get around much easier. It's not a perfect concept - people could easily get to game-breaking places, so there'd have to be invisible walls that only affected these bullets or it would have to possess limited range (although the wall idea is better - some glitch spots aren't too high off the ground). Oh, and for those of you who are wondering, the gun references the comic Calvin and Hobbes, one comic of which features Hobbes asking "Scientific progress goes 'Boink'?" Incidentally, this is also a title of one of the comic collections. Liberator ''You can keep the rope'' *Gun type: Scope less sniper rifle *Manufacter: Jacobs *Ability: High acuracy, high critcal hit, inseat of being pump it would lever action. *Referance: In the movie the good, the bad, and the ugly Clint Eastwood shoots a rope prevent Tuco from being hung. But he misses on prupose and cause the horse under Tuco to run then he shoots the rope and meets Tuco in the desert. Instead of giveng tuco the money he leaves him tied up saying "You can keep the rope" Colesitzy 21:40, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Ocelot ''Six bullets...more than enough to kill anything that moves'' The Ocelot is an Atlas-made revolver that resembles an old-fashioned Colt Single Action Army. It always comes with a six round magazine, as well as increased damage and accuracy. The downsides are that it has a longer reload time than other revolvers (perhaps a new reload animation where you load each round individually, and it takes around six seconds), can never be scoped, and can never come with an elemental or masher accessory. However, this gun's really special attribute is that the bullets ricochet, but not in the slow, spiral pattern of other guns. These bullets move at full velocity the whole time (maybe even homing in on an enemy when it ricochets). The gun and its text is a reference to Revolver Ocelot of the Metal Gear Solid series, who was incredibly skilled with Revolvers, and was called a "ricochet genius". The Beam Cannon/The Aran Cannon ''Made for the real bounty hunters'' Basically it is an eridian cannon that alternatively shoots explosive, electric or fire munitions per trigger pull. Each munition travel alot faster than the original cannon, but slower than normal bullets. It has a relatively slow RoF, like 0.5, maybe less but deal a massive amount of damage, without any splash of course. The clip is fast charging to put up with the slow RoF. This is, of course, a reference to our beloved bounty hunter Samus Aran and to her hand cannon with multiple elemental beams Valtiell 01:17, April 30, 2010 (UTC) The Tesla Field Generator (grenade mod) ''You're just a giant wireless lightbulb! This is a grenade mod that work a lot like the bouncing bettie, but show no explosion, without sound or anything. whenever an ennemy step withing the range, he get shocked until he goes out or the timer runs out, in fact this grenade put a electric field for a few seconds (5 or 6 seconds) instead of exploding. This is a reference to the Tesla field from nicola tesla. This field is the electromagnetic lines that come from a magnet and once brought to a proper strenght it can activate simple electric apparatus like a lightbulb (you ought to have seen at least once in your life a giant wireless lightbulb standing upright on a non-metallic surface and still be lit). Valtiell 01:17, April 30, 2010 (UTC) The Rock ''Im the Champion Rock Skipper! No reference, this would be similar to the Jackal but with lower fire rate and the grenades bounce one to several times judging on how many times the damage is multiplied by. This would be useful for bouncing grenades off of walls and hitting enemies behind cover and especially dealing with Crawbastard. The High Lander ''Im the Juggernaut, Bitch! This machine gun, when equipped, increases your max health and shield recharge for however long you hold it. It also has low damage, high mag size, low reload time, fast fire rate, and it causes you to walk slower ( a tribute to the juggernauts in MW2) PS. (sry Normad, i just saw your idea after writing mine. i just think that, with omega shield, which is from greek mythology, the gods were already juggernauts so...yeah) BB Candy (grenade mod) this grenade mod would, when pressed the throw button/key, you simply crush it in your hand which lets out a small explosion. this causes you to move faster, regenerate health, and deal more melee damage. (basically Bricks move but with no fists) the duration depends on the level your mod is. Barry Bonds candy for those sports fans out there. Wuss (Mordecai Class Mod) This class mod lets Mordecai run faster and have personal cooldown effect so he can make his bird kill whatever is chasing him. Ocassionally health regen. ShadyCake 01:54, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- If someone could fix these, I would appreciate it. Anyways, I have two guns right now... MAC DADDY Sir Isaac Newton is the deadliest son-of-a-bitch... Hyperion Assualt Shotgun- the flavor text is based off of what can be over heard from a gunnery chief in ME2. It would have several effects * instead of shooting a spread, it will only shoot one shot per shell * the Mac Daddy will have 100% acc to make up for lack of pellets * It has the ability to bypass shields, like the hunter ability * Has a 60% chance to crit-kill non-baddass/boss enemies. It would have both a unique barrel and acsessory, the barrel will have a kind of box shape ( front view of barrel > []) with a blue light effect along the side of it. The second is... NEEDLER Son-of-a-b...BOOM!!! Maliwan SMG- If I need to explain this to anyone, WTH? Anyways... Effect- When fired at enemies the, the bullets will activly seek the closest enemy to them (the bullets) within your field of vision. Bullets will do no damage until you release the SMG trigger, after which the bullets will explode, killing the enemy. Can kill badasses and bosses, but only if their health is low enough. Would use the lesser accurate barrels, and would come with unique elemental accessory, Which glows pink. Needler would also be unique for a Maliwan, as it would not have any elemental effect shown on card, but would techniqly have explosion damage. Both MAC DADDY and NEEDLER are mine, Lone-Wanderer. Lone-Wanderer 01:59, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Tediore 8008 Nipple They're not a crime. This would be a single-barrel, one shot magezine shotgun with 0 accuracy and mediocre damage at best. Sounds pretty crappy, right? '''Wrong. '''This weapon would have a x20 damage multiplier to ensure it hits ''something. ''The fun part: ALL enemies struck by this weapon are stunned for a minimum of 10 seconds, more if multiple pellets hit them. If the enemy is more than 5 levels below the user, they may cease firing all together.The quote comes from a crude internet joke: Epic Tits are not a crime. For those of you who thought this was innapropriate and crass, bite me. I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 02:12, April 30, 2010 (UTC) 0D/N Spear GUNGNIR ''One-Eye sends his greetings Cannot spawn with scopes 1,2,or 3 Accuracy 100.00 Clip Size : 1 Manufacturer: Hyperion Weapon Part Giving Title: Clip Specific Prefix: Spear Can have elemental accessories, but always proc x3 or x4. Red Text Abilities: +50% Damage +300% Critical Damage +25% Reload Speed Weapon Accuracy is not affected by close combat modifier in the Underdome. Gungnir is the spear of the Norse God Odin, that never missed. It has the prefix Spear to signify that it always has one shot, and because the term Lance denotes High accuracy, and Spear is a version of a lance, which Gungnir was. Odin was called One-Eye, hence the title, so a High powered highly accurate sniper with one shot before reloading reinforces the scheme. The Clip Size of 1 also means only a Soldier with full Overload and mods could hope to fire more then one-shot, though alternatively, an ability making it shoot every round for a full power shot could counter-act that to maintain the weapons flavor. Since Odin was also a user of magic, it is possible for the spear to be elemental, but never bellow x3 or x4 due to him being an Aesir. How is it? I can make other Norse themed weapons rather easily. Reason for Hyperion: They already have the NIdhogg, and they are the company focused on accuracy. By your local Norse KnowerDraconisOminious 04:10, April 30, 2010 (UTC)